This project concerns the biochemical and genetic studies of murine lipoprotein in E. coli. It is generally assumed that murine lipoprotein plays an important role in the maintenance of structural and functional integrity of the outer membrane of the bacterial cell envelope and in the control of the septation process in bacterial cell division. Work in progress includes the biosynthesis of the lipid moiety covalently attached to lipoprotein and the elucidation of the function of lipoprotein in bacterial cell growth and division.